In a medical environment, many devices have a fluid connection to other devices or to a patient that is made by flexible tubing. One example is the connection of an air compressor to an inflatable bladder in a compression device used in deep vein thrombosis therapy. When connecting a medical device to a fluid supply, a non-leaking seal must be made between compatible devices and/or fluid sources. Thus, connections must be designed to provide an adequate seal between sealing surfaces when the devices and/or supply are compatible. Typical devices have a male and female connector that, when pressed together, form a fluid tight seal. The connectors come in different sizes and shapes and typically have ports, O-rings or gaskets to help create a fluid tight seal.
Typical compression therapy devices are wrapped around a limb to prevent peripheral edema and conditions such as deep vein thrombosis. These devices typically include at least one air bladder that is sized and shaped for being applied on or around the limb. The bladder is sequentially inflated and deflated to artificially stimulate blood flow throughout the appendage that would normally result from, for example, walking.
An example of such a device that is configured for disposal about a foot is shown in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0187499 and a device configured for disposal about the leg is shown in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0187503. Typically, these compression therapy devices are connected to a tube set which provides fluid communication from a pressure source (e.g., an air compressor) to the compression therapy device. A controller is employed to regulate the flow of fluid from the pressure source to the compression therapy device.
The compression therapy device, tube set and controller each contain connections for connecting and disconnecting the compression therapy device from the pressure source. Often the compression therapy device includes a plurality of bladders and separate tubes for independently inflating each bladder. The connectors include a plastic housing having at least one tube port for connecting to a tube and, in many instances include a plurality of tube ports. The housing is more rigid than the flexible tubing, and also is capable of being connected via a mating connector to other tubes or to the controller.
Typically the tube ports of the connectors are received within the tubes. During disconnection of mating male and female connectors, the practitioner often grasps the tubes and pulls such that the male and female connectors become separated. This causes bending forces to be applied to the tube ports that result in one of the tube ports breaking off from the housing of the connector. This is particularly a problem with connectors that attach to controllers of sequential compression devices as the controller is typically stationary and the connectors are not at the same height as the practitioner.
Hashimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,436 shows a hose clam shell style sleeve that fits around tubes that are connected to a fitting. The tubes fit in semicircular slots in the sleeve. The separate sleeve is not practical in use and may be come easily lost. Dye, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,208, shows a connector that has a narrow slot in a cover through which the tubes project into the connector for attachment to ports. The cover is also a separate part that may become lost.